The Goddess Uranus
by Yorkie
Summary: Outer Senshi/ Monkey business ahead!


SAILOR MOON, THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTERS AND THEIR RESPECTIVE NAMES AND   
LIKENESSES ARE PROPERTY OF TOEI ANIMATION, NAOKO TAKEUCHI/KODANSHA, DIC   
AND OTHERS,THEY ARE NOT MINE.  
  
  
The Goddess Uranus  
By Yorkie  
  
It seemed that Queen Serenity had received word of a proposed hostile take over from one   
of her agents in the outer rim of the system. Being that it was a reliable agent and not someone   
wishing to garner her favors she sent the outer senshi to check it out.   
The rumor proved to be true, the horrid, vile evil mean and utterly detestable King Skippy had  
plans to take over the third moon of Uranus, he had plans of secreting a hidden base on the   
small moon where he could build a fleet of ships in order to launch an offensive against the  
the Moon Kingdom. The outer senshi managed to defeat all the King's advanced forces.   
During the battle, Sailor Uranus became injured and wandered off into the   
dense forest and passed out.  
  
Now the planet was inhabited by a race of tiny monkey people, they had a social order and   
structure, they even had their own religious beliefs. But to outsiders they were just simple  
primates. These people had no idea that anyone was trying to take over their world. In   
fact, they had no idea that life even existed on other worlds.  
Znuf and her twin brother Snark were picking leaves for dinner when they found the unconscious senshi   
still clad in her fuku, lying under a tree. They sniffed at her and poked her with sticks to see if she was still   
alive. Uranus never moved a muscle. Then Znuf noticed a large lump peeking out of the senshi's hair on the   
back of her head.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Znuf asked.  
  
"It looks like a female." Snark picked up the back of Uranus's skirt. "She's deformed, she's missing her   
tail!"  
  
Znuf shook her head. "I don't think she's one of us you twit!"  
  
"Well, then what would you say she was?"  
  
"How should I know!" Znuf shouted at her brother.  
  
"You're supposed to be the smart one of the family!"   
  
"I wonder where she came from." Znuf thought for a few moments, she looked up into the tree,   
there were no broken branches. "Well, she didn't fall out of a tree."   
  
"No, maybe she fell out of the sky!" Snark stared at the senshi in awe. "Maybe she's a goddess, or some sort   
of divine creature sent by the gods!"  
  
Znuf stared at her brother in disbelief. "You complete ass!" She picked up a rather large stick and wacked   
him on the head with it. "Goddesses don't fall out of the sky, besides she would have hit the tree on the way   
down."  
  
Snark looked at Uranus. "You know, if she is a goddess...the trees would have moved so she wouldn't hit  
them."  
  
"Are you suggesting that the trees got up and walked?"  
  
"Well..yes! I mean the trees wouldn't want a goddess to be mad at them for not moving now would they?"  
  
Znuf put her little hands on her hips. "Have you been sniffing roots again?"  
  
"No, I haven't!" He snapped at his sister.  
  
Uranus stirred and rolled over onto her back, Znuf and Snark ran for cover. When it became clear that the   
blonde wasn't going to get up they crawled back over to her.  
  
"Look!" Snark pointed to the golden tiara. "That's something only the gods would wear."  
  
Znuf gazed at the tiara, she'd never seen anything like it before. "I wonder what it is." She reached out  
cautiously and touched the tiara. "It's some kind of metal." She tried to remove it and was rewarded  
with a swat from Uranus. "Ouch!" Znuf recoiled.  
  
Snark jumped up and down. "Ha! Get the goddess mad at you!"  
  
Znuf was begining to think that her brother might just be right. "I meant no offense." She said to the   
senshi. "I was only curious." Uranus moved and groaned, she lifted her gloved hand to her forehead.  
Znuf and Snark bolted up the nearest tree and watched from a safe distance.  
  
Uranus sat up slowly. "Ouch." She gingerly felt the lump on the back of her head. It took a few  
moments before she could stand.  
  
Znuf sniffed at the air. "There's someone coming." She whispered to her brother. "It's not one  
of our people."  
  
Sailor Uranus felt something pointed and hard jam into her back. "Don't move!" She heard a  
male voice say. "Seems I've caught myself a senshi!"  
  
Uranus's eyes narrowed, if she hadn't been dazed from her head wound she would have heard  
this man sneaking up behind her. Instead she had the business end of a blaster digging into her  
spine.  
  
Snark was angry at this harassment of his goddess, after all he found her, she belonged to him.  
He grabbed a large over ripe piece of fruit from the tree he was in and hurled it at the man.  
  
"Damn!" The man yelled when the fruit hit him in the face. Uranus saw her chance, she grabbed  
the man's gun and hit him square in the jaw with it. He fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Snark stood on the tree branch yipping and howling. He waved his arms and made quite a   
spectacle of himself. Uranus looked up and smiled. "Thank you!" She called to him.  
  
Znuf smiled at her brother. "Not bad monkey boy!"  
  
Snark put his little hand over his heart. "My goddess spoke to me!"  
  
Uranus tied the motionless man with vines she found on the ground, he wasn't going to sneak up  
on her again. The senshi wandered through the forest looking for her comrades, surely Neptune  
and Pluto would be looking for her.  
The twins followed her from above jumping from branch to branch high in the trees.  
  
"What do you think she's doing?" Znuf asked.  
  
Snark shrugged. "Maybe she's looking for someone." Snark stopped in mid swing, which wasn't  
a good idea since he went crashing to the ground. Znuf climbed down after him.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I think so." Snark shook his furry little head. "Znuf, do you think there could be another  
goddess here in the forest? Maybe that's who she's looking for?"  
  
"I don't know, I suppose so."  
  
Snark stood up and shook out his fur. "We could find them faster than she can! After all, we can  
see the world from up here!"  
  
"You have a point!"  
  
Znuf and Snark raced ahead of Sailor Uranus, they came upon the other senshi. Znuf called from   
above her brother.   
  
"Snark!" Znuf squatted on a tree branch. "Look down there."  
They saw Neptune and Pluto searching the woods.  
  
"How far could she have gotten?" Neptune asked her companion.  
  
"I don't know, let's just hope we find her before dark." Pluto replied.  
  
"That has to be who she's looking for, they all look the same." Snark said excitedly.  
"They're going the wrong way, they'll never find her before night fall."  
Snark had an idea. "I know what to do!" Snark jumped into the next tree, he positioned himself above  
Sailor Neptune and screeched loudly. When she looked up he grabbed her tiara.  
  
"Hey!" Neptune tried to catch him but Snark was too fast for her. "Come back here with that!"  
Neptune chased after the little monkey.  
  
"Neptune wait!" Pluto called after her.  
  
Snark reached Uranus long before Neptune would. He jumped up and down jabbering for all he was   
worth. Uranus looked up at him. "Oh, it's you again is it? What's wrong little fellow, you have fleas?"  
Snark held the tiara in front of him. "Where did you get that?" Uranus recognized the tiara as Neptune's.  
She could see the green jewel in the fading sun light. "Bring it here..." She took a few tentative steps   
toward Snark. He jumped to the ground and took off. Uranus ran after the renegade. Snark led his   
goddess on a merry chase through the forest. Uranus never looked up, she didn't want to loose  
sight of the run away fur ball. Snark ran through some tall weeds and between Neptune's legs. Uranus  
didn't see her coming, she collided with her partner head on. Both girls were knocked to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" Neptune landed on her backside.  
  
Uranus held her head. "Sorry, I didn't see you!"  
  
Pluto ran up behind them. "I see you've found each other."  
  
Snark climbed into Neptune's lap, he dropped her tiara.  
"Oh, so you're returning it are you?" Neptune petted the little creature.  
Snark chittered happily, a goddess was petting him..wait until the folks at home heard about this!  
  
Uranus eyed the little monkey. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was trying to lead me to you."  
She reached under Snark's chin and scratched his neck. Snark was in heaven, he rolled his eyes...  
two goddesses, count them..two, were petting him.  
  
Znuf watched from above, she was happy for her brother. Of course this meant he was going to be  
unbearable for the next few years but at least he was happy.  
Znuf jerked her head up suddenly, she sniffed the air, it was the same smell as before. She let out a  
long howl of warning. Snark jumped up and down in Neptune's lap, he let out the same howl as  
his sister.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Neptune asked.  
  
Sailor Pluto was grabbed from behind, a knife at her throat.   
"Don't move or she dies!" It was the same man that had shoved the gun in Uranus's back. "Didn't   
expect to see me again did you Sailor Uranus?"  
  
Snark was in a panic, there was no fruit to throw this time, but if he didn't act soon his goddess could  
get hurt. Snark ran up the man's back and bit him in the neck. The man yelled and dropped his knife,  
he grabbed Snark off his back and held the poor little thing by his throat.   
  
"You wretched creature..." The man pulled his arm back, he was going to dash the monkey to the  
ground.  
  
"World shaking!" Sailor Uranus had launched her attack, the enemy dropped the shaken Snark to  
the ground. The meteor hit the man head on, his entire body exploded.  
  
Znuf and Snark watched in wonder. "I told you she was a goddess!" Snark called up to his sister.  
Uranus bent down and picked Snark up.  
  
"You're a very brave little ball of fur aren't you?" She planted a kiss on his fuzzy little head.  
Snark... the brave protector of his goddess...fainted.  
  
The outer senshi left the small moon of Uranus, their mission a success.   
Snark and Znuf returned home and told everyone of their adventure and of the goddess that  
had saved their furry little hides. They decided to erect a statue to their favorite senshi...in  
the center of the forest stands a wooden monument carved in the likeness of the sky senshi.  
Uranus...goddess of the monkey people.  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
